


A drunk disaster

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Caring Loid Forger | Twilight, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Yor Briar Forger, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Loid had a high alcohol tolerance because of his job as Twilight.Yor on the other hand… Was a disaster.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	A drunk disaster

The smart, always efficient spy Loid Folger honestly didn't know how this situation had come to be.

At one point he was carrying his daughter Anya in his arms carrying her so she could sleep in her own bed and not on the sofa with the TV on and stuffed animals everywhere. The next moment he was walking down the hall, listening to the door of the house open and close, recognizing oh, so clearly, Yor's footsteps and preparing his smile to say "Welcome home", and although he stumbled upon, indeed, Yor Briar, it was a Yor Briar who could barely hold her own weight under her feet, staggering from side to side with an almost empty whiskey bottle in her hand.

_"Loooooiiiid!"_

Whining out his name, she tried to walk to his astonished gaze, but tripped over her own feet.

His quick reflexes made him go by her side in less than a second, grabbing her by the waist and inadvertently burying her in his chest as he wanted to make sure her beautiful face didn't touch the ground. The broken facade of spy Twilight ended up cracking even more when noticing her rapid breathing, which prompted unnecessary thoughts. He closed his eyes, breathed, and felt her shyly pull away from him. Looking down, he could see the pinkness of her cheeks and nose, the almost watery eyes that looked at him almost begging and made the tips of his ears turn red.

This was very different from how she behaved ... But impossible to deny that she still looked just as pretty, if he had to say it.

Setting those thoughts aside, he shook her head. First thing's first.

"How come you're drinking whiskey? I thought you didn't like it and I made sure it wasn't in the house" Loid says with a small frown in his face.

Taking the bottle away from the drunk woman and leaving it on the nearby table, he cannot separate from her or avoid the worry that arises in his chest due to her disheveled state, the black hair that’s always in perfect condition is loose and tousled everywhere, as if she had run her hands through her hair so many times that it has forgotten what it was to be tidy in her hairband. Her reddish, gentle eyes look at him with a hint of sadness that confuses him and unconsciously makes the arms that are still on her waist tighten a little more.

"How did you get this in the first place?"

"I’m sorry"

"What?"

Without warning, Yor's face buries once more in his chest, with such force that it draws the air out of his lungs and makes him wonder if he may have a bruise left for this. She seems oblivious to his priorities and before he can question her, her usual sweet voice comes out in small sad whispers.

"I'm sorry that I can't do my role as your wife well"

At her words, Loid's eyes widen, doubting if he had heard those words well.

"I know I'm not good, but ... At least for Anya ..."

Pulling away from her, Yor can swear she had never seen such a sharp, angry look on Loid's face. The jump her shoulders make is not from fear, since she knows that she is capable of defending herself if something happens, it’s the surprise of seeing a man as calm as Loid so extremely shaken.

"Who told you that?"

Silence.

"Yor, who told you that?"

It was different from the rage in fire that she had expected after seeing the look in his eyes, this was like an anger that although it burned inside him was cold, and his touch, the hands that touched her shoulders felt like an ice burn . The exasperated sigh he released at her silence was enough to make her feel tense and for the tears she had retained to run down her cheeks.

Then something changed. Something in his gaze changed and she doesn't know if it was because of the alcohol clouding her judgment or those feelings that decided her actions on their own and made her drink pure whiskey instead of going back home, but Yor swore that in the glint of Loid’s gaze, there was love.

"It doesn't matter who told you." Running a hand through his already slicked silver blond hair, Loid stared at her in a way that made her know he was looking at her. It sounded ridiculous, it's true, but being honest whenever Loid looked at her, she felt that he was looking beyond her figure, towards a future that he tried to avoid. Now, Loid's blue eyes and attention were focused on her and everything she was and felt and breathed at that moment "You are _my_ wife, you will never be insufficient because despite what everyone says, among thousands of people, I chose you. Real or not, you can't deny me that"

For the few moments when her breathing stops, she feels overwhelmed by the emotion that vibrates in his voice.

_"I chose you. Real or not"_

Her heart was breaking and bursting with happiness at the same time.

Red lips. Red cheeks. Red eyes looking bright at him with something he doesn’t want to say out loud. Was it possible to get drunk just by seeing someone drunk? He felt impossible that the words he had thought really came out of his mouth.

"Thanks, Loid"

And although he knew it wasn't his real name, at that moment he really wished it were, if only to make the soft way that name came from her lips his own.

He was completely convinced that everything she did was intoxicating, otherwise there would be no other explanation for the way he began to approach her. Closer. A little bit closer. Until Loid could count with his gaze her black eyelashes and be wrapped in the black of her big pupils, eternally trapped in the way her red lips opened for him to get closer, eager to try them.

At that moment, Yor's hands shoot up to hide her mouth and with a terrified look, she yells at him

"I'm going to throw up!"

And she runs, so fast that he is barely able to see her, towards the bathroom. Loid freezes in his place, thinking what he was about to do and remembering Yor's horrified and nervous expression that although he knew he shouldn't, it caused him the most sincere laugh he had had in the last days.

In another place is Yor who has just arrived at the bathroom, who is leaning on the toilet with a red face of possible fever or embarrassment. Thinking, with the heart about to leave her chest.

_It can't be, it can't be... Loid really, he was about to kiss me!_

The strong twist she felt in her stomach at the time, was it really just butterflies? If so, then she regretted running so fast from there, wishing to have stayed there just a moment longer to witness whatever Loid had planned to do with her ... _Ah, thinking about those things was making her dizzy!_

Loid stood with his feet planted in place, his face glowing red as he processed what had almost happened, only that now, instead of laughing, he was ashamed and embarrassed by what he almost did and how Yor had fled away from him.

_If she didn't want to, she should have just told me ... There was no reason to make up that excuse_

As if she had heard it, seconds later a horrible sound is heard through the halls of their house, making his face pale before the realization hit and running quickly to the sound’s origin to lend her any possible help, reprimanding himself for having doubted her.

There is Yor, in the worst conditions he has ever seen, lying like a cordless doll in the middle of the bathroom, holding on to the toilet as if her life depended on it, without even daring to see him.

She was definitely a disaster.

He sighs, going to help her with a small, sincere smile and for the first time, Loid doesn’t deny himself.

_Yor is a disaster._ He thinks fondly as he pulls her matted black hair away from her pale face. _A drunk disaster he had, inevitably, come to love._


End file.
